Кельвин
Кельвин (ケルヴィン,'' Keruvin'') является создателем и спонсором Цирка Ноев Ковчег. Первый уровень цирка называет его "отцом". Внешний вид left|198px|Барон до пластической операции. Кельвин полностью забинтован, за исключением левого глаза и рта. Он одет в строгий костюм, как и положено барону. Кроме того, он привязан к креслу-коляске, так как не имеет обеих ног, после того как Доктор осуществил операцию. Перед пластической операцией, Кельвин носил очки, имел волосы и мог ходить. Его чрезмерное увлечение Сиэлем Фантомхайвом, а также чрезмерное желание стать красивее в конце концов побудило его серьезно изменить свою внешность. Характер В прошлом Кельвин был известен своей благотворительной деятельностью.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга.; Глава 32, стр. 4 Он приветствовал в своем доме детей, помогал им выжить, в то время как они были брошены или подвергались насилию со стороны окружающих.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга.; Глава 35, стр. 3-4 Для начальства, особенно для Винсента Фантомхайва он был робким, кротким и спокойным, но пользовался большим уважением.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга.; Глава 32, стр. 7 Тем не менее, его доброта и щедрость были поражены, когда Барон познакомился с Сиэлем.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга.; Глава 31, стр. 8-9 '' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 31, стр. 29 В настоящее время Кельвин является вульгарным, развратным и извращенным человеком с раскованным интересом к Сиэлю Фантомхайву. Более того, он удивляется, когда Сиэль показывает свою неприязнь к речи и действиям Кельвина.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга.; Глава 31, стр. 19-20 Он имеет вопиющее неуважение ко всем детям, за исключением Сиэля. На самом деле он считает, что отвратительная смерть детей - забавно,'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 31, стр. 13-15 и стремится воссоздать день, когда Сиэль был принесен в жертву'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга.; Глава 31, стр. 35-36 Он также расходует детей в качестве материала для протезов, изготовленных Доктором. '' Kuroshitsuji'' манга.; Глава 34, стр. 11 Кельвин помыкает членами первого уровня цирка, оправдывая это тем, что он "дал им новую жизнь", благодаря чему они беспрекословно выполняют все его приказы.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 30, стр. 10-11 Позже, Сиэль и Себастьян обнаружили, что Кельвин соврал о сохранности других детей в работном доме, и что, скорее всего, он разрешает Доктору убивать их и эксперементировать с протезами.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга; Глава 36, стр. 21-22 Тем не менее, это не помешало ему соврать членам цирка, в частности Джокеру, делать вид, что дети все еще живы.'' Kuroshitsuji '"манга; Глава 30, стр. 12 История и Сиэля.]] Пять лет назад, Кельвин встретился Сиэлем на вечере, организованном Винсентом Фантомхайвом.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга.; Глава 31, стр. 27 После, отчаянно исследуя Фантомхайвов, Кельвин узнал о "Злом Дворянстве", и пришел к выводу, что только особые люди могли бы подойти к другим особым людям. Кельвин решил пройти многочисленные пластические операции, чтобы стать красивее и чтобы удовлетворить Сиэля. Его жена пытала отвращение к одержимости своего мужа и бросила его, но Кельвину было все равно. Он надеялся, что сможет хоть как-то приблизиться к Сиэлю.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга.; Глава 32, стр. 11-12 Когда он получил известие, что Фантомхайвы погибли, Кельвин очень расстроился и заявил, что его жизнь больше не имеет смысла. Некоторое время спустя он узнал, что Сиэль жив и находился во власти некой секты, но не мог ничего сделать, так как перенес еще одну операцию и должен был быть прикован к постели в течение месяца.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга.; Глава 32, стр. 13-17 When he learned that Ciel had survived the sacrificing and had slaughtered all of his attackers, Kelvin had the Noah's Ark Circus kidnap children in an attempt to lure out Ciel; in this, he succeeds.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 17-18 События Манги Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег Kelvin is first referenced to by the Noah's Ark Circus first-tier members as Father, as he is the one that finances their circus. Ciel Phantomhive orders Sebastian Michaelis to find out his real name, and after seducing Beast, he learns that Father is actually Baron Kelvin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, pages 4-7 When Joker later returns to his mansion, Kelvin is surrounded by lifeless children. He is excited by his appearance and inquires if "he" is with him, presumably a reference to Ciel. Joker says he is not, and that he believes the circus may have been marked by Scotland Yard. Father is convinced that the newcomers who invaded their tents must have been Ciel and his butler, and orders Joker to prepare a feast for their arrival. When Joker is worried about the others back at the circus and questions if they should issue orders, Kelvin gets angry and implies that he is in control of the fate of Joker's brothers and sisters still at the Renbon Workhouse; this subdues Joker into doing what he wishes. Happy at his agreement, Kelvin asks Joker to take a picture with him, declaring that he wants a new picture of a "devoted son and happy father."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 11-12 pulls a gun on Kelvin after witnessing the circus performance.]] Subsequently, Ciel and Sebastian enter the mansion of Kelvin, who they learn has been waiting for them. After witnessing a grisly and horrific circus performance, put on by untrained, brainwashed children, which Kelvin finds hilarious,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 31, pages 11-15 Ciel pulls a gun on Kelvin; Joker rushes to his rescue, but Kelvin refuses his aid as it may harm Ciel. Ciel then requests to see the other kidnapped children. Kelvin eagerly complies, leading Ciel to his basement, and states that he has something he would like to show Ciel anyway.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 31, pages 21-25 shoots Kelvin.]] Kelvin has remade the basement into the room Ciel was sacrificed in, and even has children waiting in locked cages for a reenactment. He reveals that he has been obsessed with Ciel for five years, and wants to be a part of the day that Ciel was sacrificed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 19 Ciel shoots him, appalled,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 20 and Kelvin cries, shocked by the attack. Ciel tells him if he wishes to die like the people who witnessed his sacrifice, he should beg his demon (i.e. Sebastian) to do it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 23-24 Kelvin is forgotten for a while, when Doctor goes in the room and reveals that he is just as sadistic and twisted as Kelvin is. Ciel orders Sebastian to kill them both, which he does by dealing Doctor a fatal blow and stomping on Kelvin's head. Sebastian then sets the estate on fire, and they leave the bodies there.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 18-24 Цитаты * "Isn't it true? I raised you to be a good child. You do want your siblings still at the Workhouse to be raised into splendid adults also, right? The good little Joker will listen to what Father says, right?"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, page 11 * (Referring to Ciel, Vincent, and Chlaus) "I just couldn't take my eyes off of those three. In the dark night they were like a silently rising moon floating in the sky. I understood at the moment that these people were special people. Since then I desperately researched the Phantomhive family. I wanted to know exactly why they were so special. Then I knew. The true face of evil noblemen. Underneath beautiful flowers there were thorns. I couldn't help falling in love with what was under the rose."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 5-6 * (Referring to the Phantomhive family) "Special people can only be touched by other special people. I'm too ugly to even think about touching them. My wish to be wrapped in that velvety world of darkness would never be granted."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 8-9 * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "He will also be wrapped up in beautiful thorns and become an evil flower, won't he? In that world of darkness would he become the only great cold moon? Completely out of reach. No! I want to touch him. I want to be a special person."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 10-12 Мелочи * Kelvin is frequently associated with the nursery rhyme Tom, Tom, the Piper's Son, as he signs his name in a letter to Joker as "Tom the Piper's Son" and has the lyrics to the rhyme relayed in several scenes relating to him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 40 Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus Категория:Арка Цирк Ноев Ковчег Категория:Дворяне Категория:Цирк Ноев Ковчег